Next Door Neighbors
by Alwaysme98
Summary: Jack has 2 sides. 1 side full of awesome friends and popularity, and a second side with a broken family dealing with divorce. What happens when the new girl moves in next door, and begins to see both sides of Jacks life. Will they bond or will the truth tear them apart. Rated T just becasue im paranoid, KICK
1. Chapter 1

**Hey world I have recently deleted a story just got lost in a pointless plot but heres a new one and I promise not to delete it PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it **

Jacks POV

I was sitting there in class pretending to pay attention but it was so hard. Don't get me wrong history was always boring and I never really paid much attention any way but today I couldn't have paid attention if I tried. Just yesterday a girl moved in next door, and I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about her, her long honey blonde hair and brown eyes. I really didn't even know the people who used to live next to us left all I know is I was cleaning my room yesterday and I look up and see my neighbors balcony doors are open but the girl wasn't my neighbor until I noticed the moving van in there drive way and the fact there were boxes all in her room. She smiled at me and I waved you see our balcony's almost touch there so close like I could literally jump to her house if I wanted. I was about to ask her name when she left her room, I sighed remembering that moment, I went to bed last night hoping in the morning I would have my head back but the moment I walked into school I saw her, and her locker was right next to mine. So now im tryin to pay attention but it's so hard because Kim Crawford sits right in front of me. The bell woke me out of my daydream as I quickly left our history room trying to get a hold of myself and was so glad it was lunch because right mow I needed some serious guy time. I sat at the lunch table next to Jerry and Milton.

Then Jerry said

"Yo what's up, dude I need some serious advice this lunch" I smiled this is just what I needed to get me to stop thinking about girls ahh! That dreaded 5 letter word.

I then said

"Okay Jerry what about?"

Jerry then replied "Girls"

I inwardly groaned now knowing we were going to be spending a entire lunch period talking about girls, but I must admit I probably would have thought about a certain girl the entire time any ways.

Kim's POV

I really loved history I was the easiest class in the world to me, I always got nervous when I came to a new school that the classes were going to be very hard and I would fail be a low life flipping burgers for the rest of my life. But it was so easy I found it very hard to pay attention. I then thought back to the boy I met last night I was just unpacking some things when I thought it was a little hot so I opened my balcony doors only to meet another balcony where I saw a boy with the hottest hair I have ever seen I know it sounds crazy how can someone have hot hair but if you saw his hair you would have called it hot too. He seemed to be cleaning his room when I saw him start to look up I quickly pretended like I hadn't seen him there, I looked up to see him starring at me I quickly smiled and he waved I was about to walk over and talk to him when my mom called me from down stairs, I sighed and went down stairs without knowing hair boys name and now I noticed hair boys locker is next to mine and he s sitting right behind me. Of course I have actually figured out his name Jack Brewer. The bell quickly popped my daydream and I quickly left on my way out I looked at my schedule. Lunch the perfect time to forget hot haired next door neighbors I got to lunch late and there was barely anywhere left to sit I finally found a place but it right behind Jacks table, so all through lunch I had a perfect view of Jack and all his Hair. But I must admit deep down I knew even if I had not sat here a certain boy would have held my thoughts anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for everyone who reviewed I means a lot so here is chapter 2 trying to make chapters a little longer Thanx **

**Alwaysme98**

Kim's POV

I slowly trudged up the stairs after a long day at school I was about to collapse on my bed when I noticed the boxes that were stacked against my bedroom wall, I sighed and began to unpack I opened my balcony doors needing some fresh air and secretly hoping Jack was home. I really hated unpacking and the fact that I was really good at it this was the 5th move in 3 years. I decided to turn on some music and began listening to I Found You by the Wanted. As the song chorus played I forgot that my balcony was open and began dancing and just goofing off after what seemed like a serious day. I picked up the scissors I was using to open boxes and began singing the chorus using them as a microphone. As the song finished I began to take clothes to my closet which was weirdly positioned where in order to get to it you had to walk through my bathroom to get to it while I was going through the bathroom my phone buzzed scarring the heck out of me causing me to throw one my favorite shirts in the toilet I mentally thanked God there was nothing in there. I got it out and decided my mom would kill me if I brought it down now so I just walked over and hung it on the edge of my balcony hoping it would dry and I could wash it later when my mom wasn't home I was about to go back inside when I heard a voice from the other balcony he said

"Hey nice moves, especially loved your solo" Jack started laughing mimicking me and my scissors singing I quickly gave him a sarcastic remark

"Oh so were you spying on me?" his voice getting unnaturally high as he said

"What me nahh" then I could tell he just thought of some come back because his voice became normal and he said

"I was just minding my own business when I look up and see my next door neighbor choking thinking I was going to have to save your life I almost jumped over there but then I noticed you were smiling and then it hit me that you were dancing, wow may I recommend you never do that in public" He smiled and put out his hand an said

"My name is Jack, and considering I just saw that I think I deserve to know your name" I smiled thinking this was someone that I could definitely get along with like as a friend you know…. but of course my conscience was going cough, cough. Ughh I swiftly wiped that thought away and said

"My names Kim and if you tell anyone about that I will kick you to the moon" he smirked and replied

"Oh sorry Kimmy I am shaking I my boots, sorry to tell you this sister but I am a black belt, so I would like to see you try" I was actually surprised to hear that of course I didn't show it I then said

"Well looks you would get a fair fight I am a black belt too oh and don't call me Kimmy" He looked shocked and then did a little bow like he was impressed then said

"Well you'll have to come over to me and my friend's dojo and show us what you can do" I smiled competitively and smirked and said "Your so on" He smiled and said

"Looks like you got a lot of boxes need some help?" It was my turned look shocked and then I replied

"That would be awesome" that was a fun a night we danced turns out he's just as bad as me, and talked and definitely became fast friends. He helped me unpack till all the boxes were gone we talked a little longer and talked about each others lives. He told me he would see me tomorrow at my locker and left. That night I went to bed excited for the day that was to come.

Jacks POV

As I walked into my room I was exhausted I started on my homework it of course was long and very boring, and I slowly drifted off to sleep. I woke up to music, thinking I had left my iPod on or something I got up and noticed that my next door neighbor was like doing some sort of weird hip shake thing, it looked like coltish. Then I realized she was dancing and had to stuff a pillow in my face to stop me from laughing to loud then she grabbed the scissors she was using and began singing in them like it was a microphone and I thanked God she went into her bathroom a couple seconds later because as soon as she was gone I burst out laughing and it took me a minute to get me to stop. Then I heard a small yelp and then a very frustrated Kim coming out of the bathroom with a soaked t shirt. She then took the shirt and put it over the side of the balcony. I took this as my chance and Began to tease her about her dancing, I learned a lot I officially was introduced to Kim Crawford and learned that she was a black belt I then got brave and asked

"Looks like you got a lot of boxes need some help?" she looked shocked then smiled and said

"That would be awesome" I jumped over to her place and helped her unpack I even showed her a few dance moves that I thought might help her but I don't think she was impressed because she like laughed for 5 minutes after that. I became fast friends with Kim and really thought this was someone who could really be my good friend, I of course ignored my conscience which said

"You know you think of her more than friends" I went home that night promising I meet her at her locker. And I wouldn't miss that for the world, I went to bed that day already for the next one.

**Hey so that was chapter 2 PLEASE REVIEW it would mean a lot and I am trying to make them longer, and really show the friendship Jack and Kim have before the they get together . I promise ill update soon **

**Thanx Alwaysme98,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for everyone who reviewed it really helps keep going, knowing somebody actually reads it, so this chapter is where we explain more about Kim and Jacks past so if you have any questions I understand, just ask **** Thanx **

**Alwaysme98**

Jacks POV

_We were running no I was chasing her, around a tree; we were in a park. I then recognized her it was Kim. I caught up with Kim "tag your it!" were the words that came out of my mouth. Then it hit me we were playing tag, she squealed and turned to chase me and I turned into her leaned into her our lips were so close when Kim screamed "Jack!" "Jack!" _

I awoke with a start realizing she had never said that it was just my mother yelling at the top of her lungs

"Jack get your butt out of that bed now! You're going to be late to school!" I groaned rolled out of bed then yelled

"I am up!"

My mother then replied literally yelling as loud as she could

"Geez son you don't have to yell at me!" I sighed and muttered under my breath

"Good morning to you too" got up and quickly got dressed choosing my usual skater attire black skinny jeans and a purple v-neck and some van high tops. By the time I got down stairs my mother was grabbing her designer purse and was out the door on her way to work. My mom is very pretty but let's just says after my dad went on tour with his band she kind of been cranky. Of course I really don't remember any other way our housekeeper Mrs. Stanley has practically raised me but it was her day off so it was normally up to me on these days to get myself some breakfast I grabbed a apple and made my way to the bus stop, also Danny our chauffer would drive me to school in our BMW. All our staff had the same day off, another example of how things have fallen apart after my dad went on tour. You see about six months ago my dad got a recording contract he became a big hit and is now on his big world tour. Don't worry my parents our still together my mom told him it was the tour or his family, well lets just say in my moms opinion he chose wrong. She got all depressed my aunt told her to file for divorce since my father was "officiously not committed to this family" but my mom wouldn't do it saying the press would have a holiday. She could already see the headlines "Famous rock star gets divorced from his fashion designer wife during his big tour!" My mom really hasn't been the same sense I mean she never really was the mom I always wanted, but now she was just mean. She focused everything in her work which was designing for some of the biggest companies in the world. But I was finally getting used to this new arrangement, the bus pulled up and I got in and remembered my dream and couldn't help the smile that lit my face.

Kim's POV

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring the "Hills are Alive" from the sound of music. Yeah I loved musicals and well it really helped when my little brother died and all the other crap that came after he died. You see I was 11 when my six year old brother got in a serious car accident and died at the scene, after he died my parent's marriage sort of fell apart my real dad just walked out one day never came back. Left my mom with all of his stuff and a broken family still trying to grieve. My mom got remarried about two years later to Paul Johnson a famous pitcher for the San Diego Giants. **(I sort of made that up I don't really know who the pitcher is for the San Diego Giants ) **We now had a steady income and my mom is now staying home taking care of my new little sister Cassie, and forbid us from ever mentioning my dads name again. Yay! Everyone is happy, well says my mom but deep down inside I still was still battling with the loss of my dad and my little brother Scott. I didn't tell any one but I hated moving constantly, we moved constantly because my mom hated the old memories and was sure they chased her from house to house. She of course would never admit this she claimed that that new houses gave new perspective. I quickly got dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans and a cute blue tank top; I grabbed my back pack and headed down stairs just in time to hear my mom say

"Meet you in the car now!" I quickly grabbed an apple and headed to my moms bright red convertible. Once I got in the car my mother was strapping Cassie into her car seat after she dropped me off she and Cassie were going to aerobics. She smiled at me as she started the car and turned out the drive. We drove in a very awkward silence at least for me it was. For my mom it was just totally normal, for her totally shy misfit daughter. When in real life I spoke my mind and was confident, but when came to my family they like sucked it out of me. I was overjoyed when we came to the school, I got out and gave my mom a forced smile, a quickly walked into school.

Jacks POV

I got off the bus and quickly headed to my locker and was stopped by Jerry in the hall. He said

"Yo dude! I had the sickest dream; I was on a water slide with a polar bear eating ice cream…" He went on but I really wasn't paying attention. I saw Kim head towards her locker, but before she got there I saw that black dragon Brody put a note in her locker, I tried to go around Jerry but he just got in front of me rambling about how the polar bear stole his ice cream. Kim then opened her locker saw the note that fell out, then she smiled grabbed a note book and walked away. By the time I got to my locker the warning bell rang and there was no sign of Kim. I didn't know what hurt more the fact that she forgot our locker date or the fact that she smiled at a note from a black dragon.

**Hey PLEASE REVIEW! I know this chapter was a little boring but I really wanted to explain there backgrounds, this one was kind of just a filler, I promise the next chapter will ooze KICK and be really funny. PS: PLEASE REVIEW**

**Thanx**

**Alwaysme98**


End file.
